Los días dorados
by Midori Kaeru
Summary: Minato mantiene una relación informal con el joven Itachi. Pero cuando te enamoras de un hombre casado, que por si fuera poco es el líder supremo de Konoha, sabes de antemano que no la tendrás nada fácil. ¿Abandonarlo todo?, ¿acaso esa es la solución? ¿Por qué es tan egoísta el amor?
1. ¿No quisieras besarme?

El sol dibujaba una linda tarde en Konoha; se deslizaba cálido por las claras ventanas de la oficina de Hokage mientras un escuadrón ANBU entraba a dar notificaciones de su última misión.

—Esa es toda la información, _Yondaime_ _sama_ — terminó de decir formalmente el líder de ellos.

—Excelente, como siempre chicos. Pueden retirarse —dijo el joven hombre rubio con una sonrisa.

Acatando la instrucción, los ANBU salieron de uno en uno por la puerta, siendo el último de todos, el pequeño líder. Al estar en el marco de la puerta escuchó aquella dulce voz.

—Itachi san, quédate un poco más, por favor— el chico volteó a mirarlo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Cierra la puerta, si eres tan amable—, ordenó gentilmente el Hokage. Lo hizo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede, _Yondaime sama_?

— ¡Vamos!, no necesitamos tantos formalismos, Itachi— soltó a reír alegremente.

El menor se detuvo al sonrojarse, en su piel un tono leve. El viento del atardecer jugueteó con sus negros cabellos y miró desde donde estaba hacia la ventana de la que provenía aquel aire. Minato lo observaba, apreciaba el bello tinte dorado que esparcía el sol sobre él.

Había cambiado, en los últimos años había dejado atrás todo vestigio de su imagen infantil. Había crecido pronto, era líder de un escuadrón AMBU desde los 13, cumpliendo impecablemente todas sus misiones había superado las expectativas, una tras otra. A sus dieciocho años estaba a punto de sustituir a Danzou como líder supremo de los ANBU.

No cabía duda, ese joven era excepcional, pero por alguna razón en su mirada siempre quedaban vestigios de tristeza que casi nadie notaba, pero Minato lo hacía; era algo que le intrigaba, como si en cada una de sus facciones pudiera ver la pequeña superficie de sus grandes sentimientos, como si pudiera ver dentro de sus ojeras la tristeza acumulada.

Era algo que le encantaba, más que nada en el mundo, la forma tan humana de ser de ese chico cubierta bajo la capa de prodigio era simplemente fascinante y su mayor pasatiempo era descubrirlo, de poco en poco.

—No te vez muy bien, Itachi, ¿pasó algo en tu misión?

—No todo terminó de forma perfecta. Es sólo que…—continuó su camino hacia el escritorio, dónde se encontraba él; su amante.

—Tengo miedo, de lo que pueda suceder si descubren lo nuestro— se sentó sobre el escritorio de frente a él; le hablo seriamente y con total fluidez mientras mecía sus pies, que colgaban frente al rubio—Temo la reacción de mi madre y especialmente la de mi padre. Temo que pierdas prestigio ante los aldeanos por mantener una relación como la nuestra.

De momento se detuvo, ya no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y sus ojos cayeron al suelo, apenados. Apretó sus puños y tragó saliva, tenía que sincerarse de una vez.

—Pero en especial tengo miedo de Kushina sama, no quisiera causarle problemas; del mismo modo en el que me preocupan Naruto y Sasuke, son muy pequeños para entender y no quiero que sufran. Les quiero mucho a ambos— le costaba respirar, era muy difícil decir esas cosas.

Agachó más la cabeza, hablando cada vez más suavemente, apenas audible. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, había elegido amar a esa persona; definitivamente aceptaría todo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Le miró de frente, soltando la síntesis de su verdad.

—No podemos dejar de lado que hay quince años de diferencia entre tú y yo, si a ti no te molesta a mí mucho menos; pero la gente suele ser cruel y no quiero que te afecte; eso realmente me preocupa.

Minato le había estado escuchando con atención, mirando cada una de sus acciones. Apreciando los colores. Una mano suya tomó la de él y la estrechó con ternura.

—Quisiera decirte que te preocupas demasiado, pero mentiría si te dijera que yo no lo he pensado— le dijo mientras paseaba con su otra mano entre esos cabellos negros y el contorno de su rostro– Yo también tengo miedo, Itachi, pero te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir–. El joven Uchiha trataba de contener las lágrimas, _se sentía tan bien saberse amado por la persona a la amas_.

—Itachi san ¿no quisieras besarme? — dijo con una amplia sonrisa. No lo dudó ni un solo segundo y se entregó por completo; se sentó sobre sus piernas, recorriendo con una mano su cabello y con la otra su espalda mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, le quitó el broche de su capa y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su ropa; mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente. Sus manos entraron por debajo de su playera azul de mangas largas. Minato lo alejó suavemente con sus manos — ¡Espera!, ¿¡estás insinuando que lo quieres hacer aquí!?

Itachi se puso de pie y se quitó tanto el chaleco ANBU como su playera, quedando con el perfecto torso desnudo. Se tronó los dedos de las manos y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.

— Sí, lo deseo justo ahora — dijo con un sexy tono de voz mientras se deshacía totalmente de sus pantalones.

El mayor se quedó paralizado por un momento, le sorprendía la necesidad de su amante. Hacer eso era tan repentino e imprudente, pero entendía su comportamiento; él aún era joven, apenas estaba aprendiendo a amar y el deseo sexual lo tenía a flor de piel. La adrenalina y la pasión, todo le era tan urgente.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? —suspiró con los ojos cerrados y su dulce sonrisa de siempre. Levantó sus manos y se dejó desnudar por él. Primero le quitó aquella playera azul, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel, tocando sus músculos y saciando su deseo.

El rubio no podía evitar reír ligero ante las cosquillas que le producía el juguetón tacto del menor, respondiéndole, acariciaba su cuello y su espalda. El azabache había bajado más su boca, besándole por encima de su ropa interior. Al sentirlo presuroso, le tomó con firmeza de su coleta, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba, hacia él.

Apreció con atención sus ojos negros, y veía en ellos tantas cosas. Le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto travieso. Deslizó los dedos de una de sus manos por sus sensuales labios, tomo lentamente el inferior entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, carnoso y de un bello tono roza; lo presionó suavemente mientras entraba en su boca el dedo medio, tocando la punta de su lengua, moviéndolo en pequeños círculos, haciendo escurrir la saliva por su mentón. Sabía perfectamente lo que prendía a Itachi, podía saber lo excitado que estaba en el hermoso rubor de su cara.

Él había tenido la dicha de ser el primero en disfrutar de la sexualidad del chico, y no sólo eso; le había llevado al auge de esa parte salvaje de sí, haciéndole descubrir puntos y sensaciones en su cuerpo que él jamás se hubiera imaginado.

 _«_ _Sólo deseo ser poseído por ti y poseerte. No espero nada más_ _»_ pensaba el menor mientras lo abrazaba, dejándose tocar completamente. Y todo se derretía, comenzaba a escurrir, a deslizarse sutilmente por el cuerpo de ambos.

La pasión y el amor.

Suspiros entrelazados.

 _«_ _No deseo nada más que estar contigo, para siempre_ _»_ _._

Jiraiya paseaba por el lugar, había vuelto de su último viaje y quería ver a su discípulo consentido después de haber pasado toda la mañana con su querido ahijado entre paletas heladas y muchas ranas.

Quería hablar con él sobre su nuevo libro erótico, de en qué se había inspirado, cómo había sido su publicación y el mediano éxito que estaba teniendo; y sobre lo bien que se la había pasado en su viaje de investigación y sus constantes discusiones con Dan; sí, tenía mucho de qué hablar y unas ganas terribles de ir a beber con él y pasar horas riendo, como era costumbre.

Pero forme se acercaba escuchaba con más claridad gemidos. Abrió con facilidad la puerta y aunque ya lo sospechaba, al ver los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos de aquellos dos apuestos jóvenes disfrutando del placer del sexo, no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa — ¡por _Rikudō Sennin_ , Minato! ¡Ponle seguro a la puerta!

Con los ojos abiertos como platos cerró rápidamente la portezuela y la atascó a modo de que nadie más irrumpiera. Al escuchar que no paraban aquellos eróticos sonidos, entendió que no le habían escuchado, o tal vez ni siquiera le hicieron caso. Rio para sí mismo, _«_ _¡que pervertido se ha vuelto ese jovencito!_ _»_

La escena; Minato, sentado sobre su silla de Hokage, sostenía al hermoso azabache de su cintura mientras éste subía y bajaba sus caderas disfrutando de la penetración del mayor.

¡Dios, era tan vergonzoso! _«_ _Yo no vi nada_ _»_ se mentía, no podía evadir el rubor que se apoderaba de su rostro _«_ _tal vez debería probar esa posición esta noche, seguramente a Orochimaru le gustará_ _»_ No pudo evitar soltar una risilla pervertida _«_ _seguro que sí_ _»_ y alegre se fue soltando humos y carcajadas.


	2. Justo aquí

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Itachi había sentido encima de sí una mirada aterradora. Era consiente de quién era, es imposible engañar a semejante prodigio, pero justo por eso la piel se le erizaba. Sabía que era seguido por un demonio rojo.

Sin poder concentrarse, optó por encabezar la primera misión que se le atravesó. Un encargo sencillo de reconocimiento, pero cientos de kilómetros lejos de Konoha, lo que lo hacía idóneo para el momento.

Pero, pese a estar tan lejos y en medio del arduo trabajo ANBU, en cuanto tenía un momento de calma los umbrosos pensamientos inundaban su mente. Como justo ahora. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, condenado de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de un hombre casado?

Tenían tiempo esa antes de la noche, antes de continuar; pero no se podía estar, daba vueltas y vueltas pese a lo cansados que estaban sus pies, hasta que de golpe sintió un ardor en su garganta, como si los malditos demonios que le destrozaban por dentro lo forzaran a liberarlos.

Se cerró su garganta y sentía como todo el aire se le escapaba, tomó con ambas manos su pecho y se retorcía. Inmediatamente todos sus compañeros lo rodearon, pero él seguía tosiendo desesperadamente, hasta que al final escupió un chorro de espesa sangre.

—¡Itachi san! ¿Estás bien? — dijo solemnemente un joven de pelo plateado y sensual traje sin mangas, mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro.

El chico se incorporó lentamente y miraba con dificultad el suelo porque todo se le hacía borroso, aquella escena había hecho que sus piernas temblaran, faltas de fuerza, como todo él, como toda su vida. Y, con la misma indiferencia con la que trataba lo referente a él mismo, se limpió con la diestra la sangre que le hilaba de la boca y la miro con desdén. Después, deslizó lentamente sus ojos a los de aquel hombre.

— Kakashi-san — le llamó seriamente, sus pensamientos turbios lo confundían al punto de tener que aclararlos con alguien más —. Necesito hablar contigo.

Asintió con la cabeza y, con la formalidad que los distinguía a ambos, se dirigieron a un lugar apartado. Itachi lo guio hasta la orilla de un tranquilo lago y se sentaron en un tronco de frente a las nubes doradas y rojizas del cielo.

Quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las aves y los animales silvestres; de pronto Itachi había perdido todo el valor para hablar. Kakashi se limitaba a observar como él movía nerviosamente las manos, con los ojos perdidos en el cielo. Miraba los colores en su perfil ¿cómo era capaz de reflejar todos los colores del atardecer en su piel? Se dirigió lentamente a sus labios, eran tan lindos; en lo rozado y suave de ellos podía ver claramente lo joven que era. Hasta que el movimiento de ellos distrajo sus pensamientos.

—Creo que tengo problemas — dijo finalmente —, me he enamorado…

Abrió los ojos como platos, _« ¿escuché bien?, ¿lo dijo en serio?»_ Se le hacía sencillamente inconcebible lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Incrédulo continuó mirándole hablar.

—Es alguien un poco mayor a mí y tiene pareja, sé que tú eres el amante de Obito, aunque él diga que ama a Rin.

Kakashi se ruborizó totalmente en un instante y se le detuvo por completo la respiración, le estaban lloviendo las palabras que menos se esperaba.

—Por eso quiero que tú lo sepas; tanto porque sé que entiendes mi situación como porque no nos conviene hablar a ninguno de los dos — volteó a mirarlo fijamente —si tu no dices nada yo no digo nada.

 _«¡Vaya! Que temible es Itachi»_ pensó para sí, _«pero ¿por qué darle tantas vueltas? Él estaba seguro de que se trataba de Shisui; si, un poco mayor y con pareja, pero, ¿qué de malo tenía que dos jóvenes tan gentiles salieran juntos? »_

—Bueno, no hay opción ¿verdad? — terminó por decir resignado —. ¿Cuál es el mayor problema de eso? — dijo con la calma que caracterizaba a su voz, esperando que sólo fuera el temor de la juventud y la inexperiencia lo que le mortificaba.

—El problema es _quién_ es él — tomó aliento y apretó fuertemente los puños y los parpados —. _Es Yondaime-sama._

—¡¿QUÉ!? — No pudo evitar soltar ese pequeño grito de sorpresa —, pero Itachi ¿cómo es posible? Ese hombre fue mi maestro, está casado, tiene un hijo ¡y casi te dobla la edad! Por _Rikudō Sennin_ , Itachi ¡él es el _Hokage_!

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

Se detuvo en seco ante la imagen de ese chiquillo, con la mirada clavada en el cielo dorado, sus ojos al borde del llanto; no cabe duda, lo amaba de verdad. Y no le había dado las palabras adecuadas, sólo hizo lo obvio, _« ¡qué estúpido!»._

Ambos callaron, sintiendo la brisa de la tarde, el fresco que hace a las orillas de un bosque.

—¿Ves el cielo? Justo así me siento — dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro — es como si él fuera ese sol dorado, eso que tiñe las nubes y la tierra de vida; es lo que me llena de alegría, pero no soy sólo yo, no gira sólo en torno a mí. Y esas nubes rojas son a quien ya le ha prometido amor. Ella tiene lo que yo no le puedo dar, al final de cuentas es una mujer y yo no lo soy; sé que lo entiendes, entiendes que por mucho que lo desee no podremos tener una familia, no tendremos hijos y no seremos bien vistos por la sociedad. Sé que sabes de ese dolor. Además, ellos están destinados a estar siempre juntos ¿y yo?

Inevitablemente, su voz se quebró —. Yo soy esa maldita obscuridad que va siempre detrás, llevando la desgracia y condenado a estar lejos. — Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, enredando y tirando de sus cabellos, cayendo en la desesperación — Soy la noche en la que nadie quiere estar.

La furia entró en él, por fin salía todo el dolor que guardaba — ¡Lo que daría por no serlo! Pero ¿Cómo puede el agua dejar de traer humedad? No tengo escape. Y tampoco tengo perdón. Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo supe siempre, mierda! —Gritó, desgarrándose. Guardó silencio, ya estaba lastimado desde antes y ahora estaba peor, después de tomar aire fue soltando de poco en poco las últimas palabras —Pero igual me dejé llevar. Eso es lo que no entiendo, pero lo sigo haciendo.

Tenía mil cosas más que decir, pero su garganta no le ayudaba. Se le hacía nudo y cada vez era más difícil hablar, hasta que terminó callando. Cediendo al lamento.

Sin poder creerlo ni evitarlo, Kakashi lo veía llorar desconsoladamente.

Todas las palabras perdieron sentido, no podía hacer más que poner su mano sobre uno de aquellos hombros que llevaban tanto peso encima.

Y verlo así, con esa pasión y ese dolor tan aferrado a su corazón le traía tantos recuerdos. Se veía a sí mismo hace años, rebelde e ingenuo; pero era diferente, podía ver cien veces más dolor en sus ojos negros.

Obscureció e Itachi no paraba de sollozar ¿Cuánto tiempo habría guardado ese sentimiento? Pero de poco en poco era menos perceptible, como si se perdiera lentamente hasta ser inaudible.

« _Esto es un verdadero problema, Itachi no se enamoraría así como así, tuvo que haber respuesta. Pero Minato no es la clase de persona que gusta de jugar con los sentimientos de un chiquillo, definitivamente él también ha de estar involucrado emocionalmente con él_ _»._ Lo rodeó con sus brazos y el menor se dejó abrazar; hundió su cabeza entre la barbilla y el pecho de ese hombre que trataba de consolarlo. « _Ustedes dos, es increíble que estén haciendo esto »._

Separándose, se secó las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de su mano. No tenía intenciones de hablar, había actuado de una forma demasiado emocional; no era algo propio de él y era la primera vez que le ocurría con alguien que no fuera su amado. Se sentía descubierto. No esperaba eso, pero el sentimiento le había cegado, una vez más.

Cerró los ojos, queriéndose calmar. Regresando en sí. Al abrirlos miró a su compañero y le sonrió dulcemente, imitando de forma inconsciente los gestos de su amante.

Ante esto, Kakashi sintió un golpe en el corazón, con un entremezclado sentimiento de culpa y de vergüenza.

De esa forma, regresaron en total silencio.

Como de costumbre, Itachi entró en aquella habitación para entregar el reporte de la misión, pero en ésta ocasión él no tenía intenciones de quedarse a solas con el _Hokage_. Habló sólo lo necesario y antes de que Minato pudiera preguntar qué le pasaba, ya se había ido. Dejando al rubio con un amargo sabor de boca y una extraña sensación.

— _Sensei_ , ¿cree prudente que hablemos un poco justo ahora? — Dijo seriamente Kakashi. No podía hacer otra cosa, el chico le había confiado sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentía que era su deber hacérselos saber al causante de todo aquello. Y ya estaría en él tomar la última decisión.

« _¿Qué demonios sucede?»_ Eso no era algo normal. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y nuevamente se cerraron las puertas de su oficina. Dejándolos solos.

—¡Nii-san! — El pequeño se abalanzó salvajemente a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años. — ¡Nii-san! ¡Vamos a entrenar! — «No, Sasuke. No me pidas eso por favor». Estaba cansado, y no era ninguna excusa, había dormido apenas nada.

Sus pensamientos no le dejaban estar en paz «acaso, ¿así se siente tener sucia la conciencia?» Sus ojeras se marcaban cada día más, aunque mantuviera una actitud amable, cualquiera que le prestara un poco de atención lo notaría, notaría que ya no es la misma persona que hace algunos años paseaba inocente bajo el cielo azul.

Levantó su mano, posicionando sus dedos índice y medio sobre la frente de su hermano menor.

—Perdóname, Sasuke, será la… — sus palabras se detuvieron en seco y el chiquillo lo miró extrañado. Itachi suspiró y en seguida se cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, frotándolo energéticamente. Terminó por echarse su flequillo hacia atrás y tronarse los dedos de ambas manos —. ¡Vamos, Sasuke!

Los ojitos que lo observaban se llenaron de brillo y una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro. En cosa de nada ya estaba en la puerta saltando alegremente.

—¡Rápido, rápido!

Corría sobre sus adoloridos pies, cargando con todo el peso de su cuerpo; y sonrió pese a las cuentas pendientes con su corazón, pese a todo lo hizo por él. Trataba de sostenerse mientras se adentraban en uno de los tantos bosques de Konoha.

Su hermanito, temerariamente, lanzaba todo lo que tenía y corría de un lado para el otro; pareciera que más que querer practicar con su hermano, quería que éste le viera hacer sus gracias. Aunque, no podía negarlo, él estaba feliz. Sasuke había mejorado mucho, él también estaba creciendo y algún día podría dejarlo atrás ¿será? Tal vez.

De tanto correr entre el color verde y el aroma a fresco del pasto húmedo se dejó caer abruptamente. Puede que haya sido el cansancio, o _aquella maldición_. No, era el que su mente se había calmado, había dejado la culpa de lado por un momento y colapsó sin más.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente y el aire limpio le traía recuerdos. Dentro de sus sueños regresó en el tiempo, en aquella época en la que no sabía de emociones complejas.

 _Había vivido toda su infancia en paz, Konoha atravesaba buenos tiempos y su padre había conseguido conciliar a los Uchiha. Aparentemente el logro supremo de borrar la marca del maldito odio de su clan había sido su mayor mérito. Ya nadie tenía porque cargar con eso nunca más ¿verdad?_

 _Entonces, entre la tranquilidad de aquellos años había podido ver crecer a su hermano, entrar a la academia y hacer amigos. Sasuke pasaba especialmente mucho tiempo con un niño rubio hiperactivo que siempre le retaba. Le simpatizaba ese muchacho; al final del día a su hermano menor le daba por hablar de él, de que si lo superaría o de que había hecho tal o cual travesura. Bueno, después de todo era su mejor amigo. Por consiguiente ambas familias se unieron, Mikoto se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Kushina y él había comenzado a pasar tiempo con Minato. Al inicio sólo era algo casual, pero hubo algo en él que le atrapaba. Era_ _ **ese color**_ _que llenaba su alma._

 _Sin entenderlo bien, se convirtió en su motivo para mejorar; en su cabeza estaba la tonta idea de que entre más importante fuera, más cerca estaría del Hokage. Encubrió eso con mentiras creíbles, con excusas. Diciendo que su deber como Uchiha era sobresalir para proteger a la aldea, y aunque eso estaba entre sus intenciones reales, no quitaba que se hiciera sentir como un egoísta que había ingresado a ANBU para estar cerca del hombre que tanto le intrigaba._

 _Pero era tan habilidoso que no le costó mucho llegar a la cima, todo para estar a diario con él. Y en la cotidianidad se fueron conociendo, de misión en misión se iba encariñando con la calidez de su ser, la alegría con la que hacía sus tareas diarias le encantaba. Y entre sus inseguridades, al saberse correspondido todo cambió y no dudó ni un segundo en entregarse, una y otra vez._

 _De esa forma comenzó a experimentar sensaciones y situaciones totalmente nuevas, ¿amor?, ¿pasión?, ¿deseo sexual? Todo, todo era tan extraño, tan emocionante. Y él tan joven, tan apuesto, tan fácil de manipular._

 _Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía vivir sin él._

 _Entonces, en un lugar como en el que estaba y en un día con el cielo azul como ese. El rubio le había confesado sus sentimientos. Sí, justo así; envolviéndose entre la sombra de los árboles y la luz del sol, acariciándose, tocándose las almas. Entregando su amor. Y él lo recordaba, una vez más, con una sonrisa._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, podría decir que ese día, en el que rodaban en el césped amándose locamente; era uno de sus más hermosos recuerdos, de los momentos más felices de su vida. Desde entonces había aceptado inconscientemente cargar con más dolor y penas, a cambio de un imposible deshonroso, tanto para él como para quien amaba._

Sasuke se había quedado a su lado, sentado observándole la piel y los colores que reflejaba, justo como un espejo en el suelo. Estaba a punto de tratar de despertarlo cuando llegó su mejor amigo, campante, feliz de haberlo encontrado. Quería ir con él a comer ramen, pero él no quería irse así como así y dejar a su hermano mayor solo, tendido en el suelo. Pasado algo de tiempo, Naruto estaba cansándose de esperar.

—Oye, ¿ya se te murió?

—Cállate, _usuratonkachi_ — le dijo mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza —. Mi hermano no se puede morir.

—Serás tonto, pero lleva así un buen rato — había agarrado con su mano el fleco del chico, tirando de él levemente. Al no ver respuesta alguna comenzó a reírse de su rostro inconsciente —. ¿Acaso se fumó un cigarro de Azuma?

Bajo sus manos y recorrió su rostro, tanteando sus ojeras. Tomó uno de sus cachetes y lo pellizco con el pulgar y el índice, ante el tacto extraño y un raro impulso inesperado, le dio por soltarle una cachetada.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Déjalo en paz! — Le quitó violentamente sus manos de encima.

—Mira, ya se está despertando —el pequeño rubio lo señalaba.

Itachi se incorporaba lentamente, lo primero que sintió fue un dolor punzante en su mejilla, seguido del resto de sus pesares físicos. Despertando completamente, descubrió que estaba caliente y totalmente ruborizado tras los recuerdos revividos, ¡con las hormonas a todo lo que dan! Por instinto se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No quería mostrarse así frente a su hermano. No quería que se dieran cuanta de sus sentimientos, no le gustaba ser visto.

Naruto se reía a carcajadas, la escena se le hacía graciosa porque sin querer le recordaba a su amigo.

—¡Oye!, ¡se parece a ti! — Sin ninguna malicia, continuó —cuando estamos juntos, ¡tú también te pones rojo de la nada! — y seguía riendo.

Sasuke se llenó de vergüenza y de coraje, ese estúpido estaba revelándole inconscientemente lo que sentía por él a su hermano.

—¡Justo como ahora! — no pudo aguantar un comentario más y se abalanzó contra el ingenuo Naruto.

Sentado, en ese lindo día, miraba a los dos pequeños peleándose. Físicamente, ellos dos se parecían a él y a su amado, pero en chiquito. Rio tiernamente, se veían muy lindos. Pero su sonrisa no duró, en ese niño rubio veía la viva imagen del carácter de su madre y le recordaba lo inevitable.

Acostándose en el futon de su cuarto, su mente volvía a hacer ruido. Pero ya estaba cansado, se desanudó su coleta y paseó sus dedos entre su cabello, sin poder evitar los terribles suspiros. « _Si con mis pensamientos pudiera traerte a mí_ ». Miraba a la ventana, pese a que estaba abierta el calor inundaba la habitación. « _Sería tan feliz_ » Se desnudó el torso para dormir a gusto.

Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y fijó su vista al techo. Disfrutando del arrullo de las cigarras. « _¿Qué debería hacer?»_

Un sonido seco lo alejó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Una piedra envuelta en un papel cayó sobre el suelo, desconcertado, se levantó a tomar entre sus manos la nota. En ella, la grafía de alguien que conocía perfectamente.

Un único Kanji: [逃]

«¿Huir? No, era un _huyamos»._

Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, sin medir las consecuencias, sin pensarlo un segundo más. Sabía perfectamente de quien era, que quería decir; pero no conocía el peso real de esas palabras. 


	3. Bajo el cielo

El impacto le duró pocos segundos, con la nota en las manos y la adrenalina corriendo por debajo de su piel comprendió que no había tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, ni siquiera para ponerse algo más de ropa; salió por la ventana por la que había sido arrojada la piedra y corrió buscándolo.

Entre los árboles y la maleza, alcanzó a ver sus dorados cabellos corriendo lejos. Era él, lo sabía. No llevaba ni su capa de _Hokage_ ni su chaleco ninja, vestido sólo con su ropa de civil se marchaba presuroso.

 _«_ _¿Huir?, ¿huir?, ¿realmente él está queriendo huir conmigo?_ _»_ La emoción que había en el corazón del azabache era indescriptible. Quería sacarlo todo, gritar su nombre y correr a abrazarlo; pero no podía.

Si bien estaban corriendo a una velocidad increíble, no era el máximo de ninguno de los dos; aunque Itachi habría podido seguirle el paso, el rubio se contenía para no ir demasiado rápido. _« ¿Por qué? »_

Sin hacer ni un solo ruido para no ser detectados por los vigilantes, los dos grandes prodigios de Konoha salieron de su aldea en la casi total obscuridad de la noche.

Después de mucho andar, llegaron a un prado despejado, desde el que podía escucharse el arrullo de un rio, iluminado con la luz de la luna y luciérnagas. En medio del sitio, había una pequeña casa con un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores. Minato rodeó las plantas de la entrada y encontró un buen lugar para sentarse, casi frente a la entrada de aquella casa. Se dejó caer y se limpió el sudor de su frente con una mano.

—¡Uf! Fue un largo camino ¿verdad? — con una gran sonrisa se dirigía al azabache, que seguía sin creer realidad lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué pretendes, Minato? — Apenas alcanzó a hilar esas palabras. Pero, ¿qué haría?, ¿buscarle explicaciones acaso?, ¿oponerse? No había manera alguna de que hiciera eso, si justo ese momento de escapar con su amado era lo que más había deseado, pero ¡todo era tan repentino!

El mayor no sabía cómo explicarle, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, sólo quería disfrutar del momento. —¿Te gusta esa casa? Es tuya — Itachi no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

—Bueno, si te parece bien que sea _nuestra_ estaría perfecto. No quisiera vivir en otro lugar que no sea éste, pero sólo si estás tú— dijo llevándose una mano tras la cabeza, jugueteando con sus propios cabellos.

Era algo serio, era real. Tantas emociones no podían ser contenidas de ninguna forma, pero ninguna lograba salir completamente de aquel chico. Sólo coloridas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué dices!? —lo amaba, no tenía ninguna duda. Pero tenía miedo, más que de sí mismo de lo que le pasara a él— ¡¿dejaras todo?! ¿¡Sólo por mí!?

—Sí, sólo por ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podré vivir sin ti. Te amo, demasiado.

Itachi cayó de rodillas frente a él, no soportaba más.

—¿Y cuando yo muera?

—Moriré contigo, así de fácil.

Las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por su rostro, mostrando los tenues colores de las flores, el brillo de las luciérnagas y en sus ojos se veía reflejado el rostro de su amado.

—Yo también, te amo. Y lo que siento por ti es mucho más de lo que mi pecho puede soportar. Pero yo…

—Lo entiendo, sé que tienes miedo, que estás preocupado por mí y que te sientes inferior a Kushina. Pero también sé que me amas y yo sé que te amo. No necesito nada más que eso para dejarlo todo.

Dejo de mirar al azabache y dirigió sus ojos a los árboles que estaban frente a él _«lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Mi corazón no me dejará tomar otro camino. »_ pensó en lo profundo de sí.

Inevitablemente, comenzó a llover.

Itachi se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le daban. Llorando sin parar. Minato acariciaba su espalda desnuda y sus cabellos negros, que al estar desatados, estaban totalmente desalineados. Y se quedaron así un largo rato, perdiéndose en el tiempo, en la satisfacción de estar juntos.

El mayor lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevó cargando dentro de la casa. El chico tenía los brazos enredados en el cuello de su amante, y el oído pegado a su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón del que era dueño, tranquilizándose.

Subiendo las escaleras llegaron a una amplia habitación, no tenía muchos muebles porque no estaba preparada para ser usada tan pronto, pero tenía lo suficiente. A penas dos futones para colocarlos juntos y dormir hasta mañana.

Juntos tendieron su lecho y se sentaron uno frente al otro, apreciándose. El golpear de las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo hacía de música de fondo para ambos. Contemplaba los cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros y cubrían ligeramente su rostro lleno de luz, reflejando el matiz tenue del claro de luna, entre tonos azulados y amarillos sus ojos negros estaban llenos de vida.

—¿Sabes? Hablé con Kakashi. Me contó todo.

El chico se estremeció, ambos habían quedado no decir nada. Lo tenía bajo amenaza y aun así lo había hecho. La duda le hizo estremecer _« ¿qué le habrá dicho de mis sentimientos?, ¿qué tanto es todo? »_

El mayor comenzó a hablar, dulcemente, con esa hermosa gentileza que siempre le rodeaba.

—Me dijo que te sentías como la noche, como si tú fueras la obscuridad total, lo peor del mundo.

No tenía palabras, sus ojos se posaron en el suelo al ser nuevamente descubierto. Pero la mano de quien amaba le hizo levantar la mirada, siendo tomado del mentón suavemente.

—Pero no es así. No eres eso, no entiendo por qué tú no lo puedes ver.

Sus ojos estaban mirándose fijamente, el brillo de ambos, el ambiente cálido que les rodeaba. Su otra mano le acarició el contorno del rostro, como siempre hacía.

—Tú tienes algo de obscuridad, como todos. Pero más que eso, en ti veo tantos, pero tantos colores. Tus sentimientos; todas y cada una de tus emociones son tan hermosas, tan perfectas. — Con los dedos recorría cada una de las facciones del chico.

De momento, se sintió liberado con aquellas simples palabras. El miedo a sus sentimientos, a sí mismo, desaparecía entre los labios de su amado. Sonrió de lado a lado, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Entonces, déjame mostrarte mis verdaderos colores.

Itachi, sin esperar ni un poco más, comenzó a besarlo; con toda la pasión y todo el amor que había en su corazón.

Las gotas de la lluvia continuaban cayendo, mojando todo a su paso. Haciéndose de todo un líquido que se escurre y fluye; desde un paisaje urbano que en la noche refleja en el piso mojado las luces de los automóviles y las casas, hasta el brillo especial del césped en la mañana después de llover.

Todo es tan mágico como las pieles empapadas de sudor después de haber sentido la pasión y de llegar al límite incontables veces. Tocándose, besándose, amándose.

De esa forma tan romántica, tan natural se estrechan entre sus propios brazos y se cuidan entre sí. Dejando todo en segundo plano, lo que importa es lo que sienten, justo en ese momento, en su corazón.

No cabe duda alguna. El amor es humedad, es lluvia.

Minato abrió los ojos y vio la luz del amanecer entrar por la ventana, las cobijas y el futon en el que estaba; y a su lado, la espalda desnuda de Itachi, con sus negros cabellos cayendo por ella, su hermoso cuello descubierto y en él las marcas ya violáceas de los besos que recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo aquella noche.

Colocó su mano sobre su hombro, y la deslizó, tocando con suavidad su negro tatuaje en espiral, signo de su pertenencia a ANBU _«tú y yo estamos atados a muchas cosas, ¿verdad?»_ Bajó su mano y la guardó entre su torso y su brazo, tocando sus pectorales y sintiendo su respiración. El chico, respondiendo, movió ese brazo y entrelazó su mano con la del rubio, cubriéndola y presionándola contra su propio pecho, como queriendo que ese momento nunca terminara; sintiendo la fragilidad de todo, sólo quería sentirse feliz, aunque sea un poco más.

En ese pequeño gesto, entendió que no quería que se fuera y, lentamente, se acercó su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, acomodando su barbilla en aquel sitio que le recibía perfectamente. Cerró los ojos e inhalo el aroma de su cabello, de su piel, ese aroma que lo volvía loco y le susurró con su dulce voz unas palabras que quedarían grabadas en su corazón, sin importar el tiempo que pasara quedarían para siempre en su memoria.

—Jamás dudes, ni un solo segundo, que yo te amo. Y no me cansaré de decírtelo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y te amaré por siempre.

Y pasaron un buen rato juntos, disfrutando de la efímera paz del momento. Hasta ya avanzada la mañana, se levantaron a ducharse y vestir ropas nuevas. Minato tenía preparada comida en la alacena y ropa a la medida y del gusto de su amante.

Almorzaron té con algunas galletas dulces, en la mesa de frente a la puerta principal, apreciando el cielo. De pronto, se quedó mirando fijamente y su semblante alegre cambió abruptamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras notaba como todo el firmamento se teñía de rojo, de un rojo aterrador.

—Realmente espero que las metáforas de las que me contó Kakashi sean sólo eso— Itachi también volteó a ver la terrible imagen, mientras seguía escuchándolo— ¿será…?

—Sea como sea, no podemos escapar así como así— respondió después de dar un largo sorbo a su té, que ya le comenzaba a saber amargo. Después de la emoción de la noche anterior, ahora quedaba estar de frente a la realidad.

—Tengo que hablar con Kushina de esto —

—Seguramente ya lo sabe— recordando que había sido seguido por ella desde hace tiempo, si no lo sabía, con certeza creía que al menos estaría en ella la suposición —ella es una mujer muy inteligente—

De momento sólo había silencio. Quedaba aun lo más duro para ambos.

—¿Está bien que dejes a Naruto solo? —

Era una pregunta sin respuesta, algo que era incapaz de decir y doloroso de pensar.

—Él no estará solo. Tiene a su madre, y a Sasuke. —

Soltó ese nombre inconscientemente, oprimiendo el corazón de Itachi, pero no podían seguir evadiendo el tema.

—Sasuke es mi hermano, y Naruto es tu hijo. — deslizó su mano hacia donde estaba la suya y la tomó suavemente. — ¿Te imaginas? Si ellos vivieran con nosotros, y los criáramos como nuestros propios hijos. Un azabache y un rubio, como nosotros. — tal vez aquel profundo complejo que sufría, aquella tristeza de no poder engendrar hijos ni poder ofrecerle una familia propia; salía a flote. Pero él sabía que no podía ser, porque ¿dónde? Si fuera en la aldea, no podrían evitar que los criticaran, que vieran de mala manera a esos pequeños y si fueran a vivir con ellos _« ¿seríamos capases de privarles de una vida normal por nuestro capricho? »_

No, no había manera de tener un final feliz perfecto. Lastimado por sus pensamientos, dejó que las palabras murieran en su garganta; el _«acaso podríamos ser merecedores de ser completamente felices»_ y las razones por las que debían de dejar una cosa por la otra. Todo eso ya lo sabía Minato, estaba completamente consiente de eso, pero aun así su corazón se sentía amordazado, incapaz de terminar de expresar su mayor anhelo. Conteniéndose, solamente sujetó con mayor fuerza la mano de quien amaba.

El mayor suspiró, sin retirar la vista del inclemente cielo.

— Todavía puedes retractarte y volver a la normalidad, yo aceptaré toda la culpa — Dijo el azabache cabizbajo. — En todo caso, es creíble que yo te haya inducido, puedes decir que por amabilidad cediste a mis caprichos y terminamos así. De todos modos no viviré mucho tiempo, sabes que yo…

Colocó su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior, silenciándole cariñosamente. — ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Crees que podría hacerlo? Yo soy quien tiene más culpa en esto — dejó de mirar al cielo para clavarse en sus ojos negros. — Vámonos. Pase lo que pase después estaremos juntos ¿no? — Terminó su frase con una dulce sonrisa, aquella tan familiar, tan radiante. Y él le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, un _sí, juntos hasta siempre_ disfrazado de _marchémonos ya._

No alistaron nada, no tenían que llevar nada, excepto muchísimo valor para afrontar la terrible tormenta que se les venía.

Minato era sin lugar a dudas un buen padre de casa, era atento y acomedido con su familia. Pero, en los últimos meses él había estado llegando tarde a su casa y aunque pasaba el mismo tiempo con la alegría de siempre cuando estaba con Naruto, era cierto que las cosas cambiaban con Kushina, él lo sabía, pero aun así le trataba cálida y cariñosamente como había sido desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Pero ya nada era lo mismo.

— Tadaima ~ — dijo al llegar Minato al atravesar lentamente el marco de la puerta. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Aunque llovía tenuemente, era temprano, Naruto seguramente estaría en algún entrenamiento. Dejo sus cosas en la mesita que está en la sala de estar; tratando de mantener el semblante ante la situación, la casa estaba destrozada, pero no un daño cualquiera, parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por en medio de todo; las sillas rotas, los cuadros tirados, las ventanas quebradas; podría jurar que había entrado un criminal salvaje, pero conocía el temperamento de su esposa.

Entró a la sala, y ella estaba esperándole con una pierna encima de la otra y las hinchadas manos cruzadas, con los nudillos totalmente rojos y la sangre escurriéndole por los dedos.

El rubio se sentó en la silla vacía que había frente a ella, y esperó a que dijera alguna palabra, antes que nada esperaba escucharla. Pero no dijo nada, permanecía callada conteniendo sus demonios.

— Sé que esto es difícil para ambos, pero…— Lo tenía planeado, lo diría tal y como había repetido cientos de veces en su cabeza _«pero me he enamorado de otra persona, lo nuestro ya no funciona, perdóname pero me marcharé con él…»_ Eso debería decir, pero estaba siendo demasiado difícil, aún más de lo que se había imaginado. Sentía la garganta seca y su respiración detenerse, como si estuviera confesando el pecado más terrible que existiera, pero _« ¿tan horrible es amar a otra persona? »_ No, pero dolía, dolía confesar que ya no se ama. Que las cosas son diferentes ahora.

—Lo siento, Kushina, lo siento tanto— No quería soltarse a llorar así frente a ella, pero apenas podía contenerse. Y es que los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza: desde el día en que se conocieron, todas las misiones que tuvieron juntos, cuando le declaró su amor y cuando se casaron, lo mucho que la amaba y todas las veces que se acostaron con la pasión en la piel y despertar en plena tranquilidad, lo maravilloso que fue tener a Naruto, verlo nacer, pequeño y frágil, ir creciendo, la felicidad de tantos años de ser padre; todo llego de golpe, quebrándolo completamente.

—¡Maldita sea, Kushina! Te amé, te amé tanto— perdió totalmente el semblante, y sus ojos al borde del llanto sólo pedían compasión — ¡perdóname! Por favor, perdóname, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti— se cubrió la cara con su mano, mientras las lágrimas escurrían una a una.

La pelirroja tenía una forma diferente a Minato de sentir dolor, ella explotaba, era brutal como una bestia salvaje; pero en esencia tenía un gran corazón. Ver a su marido llorar, frente suyo no era algo normal ni algo que se llegara a imaginar alguna vez — ¿Por qué, Minato? ¿Por qué ya no me amas? — Inevitablemente, lloró también — ¿Qué fue lo que falló? ¿Cuándo se murió lo nuestro? ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué hice mal? — Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero ninguna importaba en realidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Lo descubrí ésta misma noche, los había seguido en secreto. Lo terrible es que ustedes lo sabían, y aun así… — Apretó con fuerza sus puños, al grado de sacar más sangre de ellos al enterrarse en la palma de su mano sus propias uñas. Hacía todo para contener nuevamente la ira. Aquella noche, cada uno de los incontables _"te amo"_ que le decía su esposo a su amante le habían atravesado el pecho como cuchillas envenenadas.

Si bien era cierto que Itachi no lo había notado; por muy prodigio que fuera se había comportado en ese momento como un chiquillo enamorado, dejándose llevar por las emociones, dejando muchos detalles sueltos; él si lo había notado, se había dejado seguir no por malicia sino por creer que era lo mejor. Dejo que presenciara cuando le declaró sus sentimientos, pero ella no fue capaz de quedarse más tiempo ahí. Regresó con Naruto, aguantando, viendo como su corazón era hecho trizas, destrozado y quemado; guardó su dolor para que su hijo no sospechara nada. Pero, cuando se encontró finalmente sola destrozó todo, gritó, golpeó, sacó de sí toda su furia. Y ya sólo quedaba el gotear de la lluvia sobre el tejado.

En la escena, ambos destrozados, incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro y con las lágrimas golpeando al suelo. Esa mujer estaba sufriendo el mayor dolor que hubiera tenido en su vida, entre sus labios escurrieron unas palabras apenas audibles, sombrías.

— _¿Por qué muere el amor?_ —

Ya tenía las cosas más o menos planeadas, había comprado esa pequeña casa desde que a Itachi le habían diagnosticado aquella enfermedad, siendo consciente de que quería pasar sus últimos años con él ahí.

Desde entonces, estaba contemplado que él tomara una especie de jubilación adelantada, y se había negado a aceptarlo la primera vez que se le comentó eso al azabache, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora tenía motivos de sobra para aceptarla; y para cualquiera que observará la situación creería que es lo más natural posible, sin embargo no lo aceptaba por los motivos que todos creían.

Siendo así, sólo le quedaba al rubio mentir un poco. Les había dicho a sus superiores que tenía una misión importante que quería hacer solo, todo era completamente confidencial. De una forma u otra consiguió responder con coherencia todas las preguntas que le hacían, llegando a persuadirlos. En cuestión de pocos días, ya sólo quedaba terminar de limpiar la oficina de Hokage.

En aquella habitación, Kakashi le ayudaba a terminar sus asuntos. Él, Kushina y Jiraiya eran los únicos que sabían la verdadera razón de la partida tan repentina de los dos grandes genios de Konoha.

— Así que ya casi te irás, Yondaime sama — le decía mientras acomodaba algunas cajas llenas de papeles.

— Así es — respondió con una amplia sonrisa — creo que todo estará bien sin mí — con sus lindas manos tocaba su capa blanca con rojo que tantos años había usado, ahora doblada y dentro de una caja de madera que tenía gravado _"Para Naruto, cuando sea mayor. De su padre"_ — pero antes de, tengo una última orden para ti —

— ¿Qué pasa, maestro? — Dijo incrédulo, tomando más rollos entre sus brazos.

— Por favor, sucédeme como Hokage — Hablando con total naturalidad, pero su discípulo no contenía la sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿No es mejor idea que continué con esto un algún _Sannin_? —

— Tsunade está ocupada con Dan, no voy a interrumpir su feliz vida de casados; sabes que Jiraiya no aceptará, tiene que atender a sus libros y a Orochimaru… y él, bueno, siempre ha sido raro, prefiero no cederle el puesto. — Terminando siempre con aquella tranquilidad. Tomo algo de aire y todo terminó en un suspiro. Después, continuó.

— Tienes toda mi confianza y sé que harás un buen trabajo — decía mientras acomodaba los rollos de misiones completas e incompletas — te aseguro que a Obito le dará gusto — se quedaron mirando fijamente y el rubio le sonrió pícaramente.

 _«_ _Maldito, ya sé por qué Itachi sabía lo nuestro»_ la vergüenza de lo que ya no se puede ocultar, optó por reír sinceramente, dejando atrás el miedo al ridículo, al fracaso — Tal vez debería seguir su ejemplo, maestro — sonriendo ligeramente.

Levantando la vista hacia el cielo que finalmente se pronosticaba tranquilo, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, en donde el azabache le esperaba mientras comía sus últimos dangos de Konoha, listo para marcharse. — Tal vez — repitió, luego regresó sus ojos hacia su aprendiz — _Es maravilloso amar ¿no crees?_ —

— Sí, lo es —

Terminó lo más rápido posible y se despidió de todos, Kakashi le dio sus mejores deseos y Jiraiya le regaló algunos libros, para cuando tuvieran tiempo de ocio.

Llegó con su amante, feliz de poder marcharse con él después de tanto esperar. Le besó gentilmente en la frente y él le regaló un dango, aunque a la última hora no lo quería soltar, probablemente sería de las cosas que más extrañaría de su amada aldea. Se rieron de la inesperada situación, y comenzaron su viaje.

Caminando hacia la puerta principal, distinguieron una figura. Era Kushina. Aunque Minato ya se había despedido de ella junto con Naruto, estaba ahí, pero ¿para qué?

Cuando llegaron, se plantó frente a ellos dos, imponente; sin embargo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y de su boca brotaron palabras sinceras, llenas de dolor.

— Sé feliz, si no lo eres después de todo esto, jamás te lo perdonaré ¿entiendes? — Dijo con el semblante serio, pero al poco le sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo — Aunque no lo hagas de la misma forma que yo lo hago, te seguiré amando. — Sin que nada pudiera evitarlo, le besó. No era un acto malicioso ni un simple capricho, era la necesidad que le dictaba su corazón, a sabiendas de que sería el último. Ella decía la verdad, y besaba con la misma ternura de la primera vez. Separándose de él, acarició sus rubios cabellos y lo miró fijamente una vez más, queriendo guardar eso en su corazón, por siempre, porque ya no habría una próxima vez.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a Itachi, que la miraba seriamente, ocultando su miedo. Pero ella le abrazó, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles y la calidez que desprendían _«tan humano como yo, con la misma capacidad de amar y, probablemente, con el mismo amor que yo le tengo a él»._ Le acarició la espalda y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, se le iban las fuerzas y el valor que había guardado para hablar se evaporaba. El dolor inmensurable acrecentaba la pérdida del control sobre sus acciones. Tomó del cabello de Itachi y le susurró al oído — cuida de él, te lo suplico, nunca le hagas sufrir — Juntando todas sus fuerzas para que no quebrara su voz, juntando todo el coraje de su carácter —te lo encargo —

Soltó al azabache y se alejó rápidamente. Sin voltear atrás.

Kushina ya no tendría más días dorados, se los había cedidos todos a Itachi, a sabiendas del dolor de entregar lo que más se ama. Pero, el verdadero amor es saber liberar, la felicidad del ser amado a costa de entregar la propia.

Y cada mañana, viendo crecer a Naruto, recuerda a su marido. En sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia ve la imagen exacta del amor de su vida, y para tormento de su alma, lo ve crecer junto al retrato del amante de él, junto al pequeño azabache que día a día tomaba las facciones finas dotadas de la belleza de los Uchiha, de la divinidad de su hermano mayor.

Sin resentimiento, sin imponerle nada a nadie, dejó que ellos siguieran sus propios caminos. Nadie puede controlar los caprichosos caminos del amor.

La cálida brisa, los árboles, su linda casa y las flores que habían plantado en el jardín. Cada amanecer juntos era para ellos como la continuación de un sueño maravilloso, las tardes pasaban tranquilas y no les faltaba pasión antes de dormir. Itachi se había dejado crecer sus cabellos negros, y aunque el rubio no se lo esperaba, se volvió aún más apuesto al crecer. Para cuando el pasaba de sus veinte años era el ser más hermoso del mundo, al menos para su amado.

Había veces en las que el chico extrañaba a su hermano, y veces en las que no soportaba y corría a verle. A escondidas, sin decirle una sola palabra le bastaba verlo feliz para sentirse completo. Pero no le quitaba el remordimiento de _«_ _debería estar junto a ti, hermano_ _»_ pero no quería perder la felicidad que tenía y preservaba como el mayor de sus tesoros. Era un pensamiento que cuando no pudo retener más lo soltó, esperando la respuesta de su amante.

—¿Acaso tú sabrás por qué es tan egoísta el amor? No entiendo por qué para conservar la propia felicidad, tenemos que tomar la de los demás—

Sabía a qué se refería, sabía que no debían de haberse ido así, no debieron haberle hecho eso a Kushina, a Naruto y a Sasuke; pero la vida es corta y no tenían tiempo para fingir. Estaban haciendo justo lo que querían hacer, ¿por qué era tan malo eso? ¿Qué tan malo es ser egoístas si es por amor? Eso ya era algo que atravesaba líneas turbias entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. El amor siempre logra colocarse más allá del bien y del mal.

—No lo sé, pero no importa demasiado. No mientras esté contigo— Dijo mientras tomaba su pálida mano. El cielo estaba despejado, totalmente azul, el sol era cálido y ellos eran felices. Itachi irrumpió con su tierna voz.

—Oye— sujetó con fuerza la mano de su amante

—¿No quisieras besarme? — mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Justo aquí— con una sonrisa traviesa

—Bajo el cielo— y su rostro se llenaba nuevamente de todos los colores posibles, siendo acariciado y amado por el rubio.

Sin soltarse de las manos, se mantenían juntos en los muchos momentos felices y en los tristes también. Minato no soltó su mano ni en ese momento, ni cuando le vio morir lentamente entre sus brazos. Jamás dejo de estar a su lado ni siquiera en el poco tiempo que le quedó de vida para cuidar de sus restos.

Al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos deseó cambiar su vida por la de alguien más, habían podido conocerse, tenían el destino de amarse y la dicha de tenerse mutuamente.

 _¿Qué más necesitaban para saber que habían tenido una vida feliz?_


	4. Día a día

El viento entra por las ventanas, meciendo con suavidad las blancas cortinas translucidas. La luz de la mañana apenas ilumina la parte frontal del cuarto, deslizándose desde el piso de madera hasta tocar el borde del futon de un chico de diecinueve años de edad que deja caer por su espalda desnuda largos cabellos negros; él duerme plácidamente.

—Buenos días ~ — saluda un hombre rubio en bermudas cuadriculadas, mezcladas en colores azules y grises en un fondo blanco como la playera sin mangas que vestía.

Minato cruza descalzo la habitación, llegando a los ventanales. Toma las cintas amarillas que su amado tejió y las coloca sobre su brazo, mientras que toma una de las cortinas entre sus dos manos.

—Itachi san ~ ya es hora de despertar— Le dice mientras anuda la cortina, haciendo un lindo moño con la cinta, la deja perfectamente acomodada y va con la otra. Al tomarla, deja de cubrir el cuerpo del azabache del sol y éste se tapa completamente con las cobijas, soltando un quejido que más bien parecía un berrinche.

Las cortinas quedaron pulcras, como cada mañana; satisfecho, volteó a mirar a su amante. Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró con una alegre sonrisa.

—¿Te levantas o te levanto? — una ligera risa traviesa salió de sí, pero el chico no respondía —espero tu respuesta— reía, ahora un poco más fuerte. No podía negar que le encantaban aquellas mañanas en las que se hacía el difícil.

Aunque bien tenía razones para no querer despertarse aún, pues se habían desvelado casi toda la noche con sus _jueguitos_ y no tenían mucho que hacer ese día en especial, Minato ya quería que iniciaran una mañana más juntos.

Se inclinó y tomo suavemente la cobija, descubriendo el rostro de quien disfrutaba de estar recostado de lado.

— ¿Ya? Vamos, sal de ahí, que ya te extraño.

Itachi rio traviesamente ante las palabras infantiles de su amante. Abrió los ojos y lo miró divertido —Oblígame— acto seguido, se volvió a cubrir totalmente.

El mayor soltó una carcajada, cuando terminó, movió su cuello de lado a lado, provocando pequeños chasquidos.

—Como tú quieras— al escuchar la respuesta, tomó fuertemente la cobija con sus manos tratando de que no se la quitara de encima, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, el rubio había logrado meterse entre ella y después de tantear su torso en busca de sus pálidos brazos logró hacer que la soltara, de inmediato la alejó del futon y, colocado sobre él, tomo en cada mano suya una de su amado. Sometiéndolo rápido y por completo.

Se miraron por un pequeño momento y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

En cosa de nada se besaban con ternura, después la pasión les fue colmando la sangre y el rubio aprovecho la posición que tenía sobre el azabache para lamerle los erectos pezones, sujetando con fuerza de sus muñecas, excitándolo terriblemente.

Juntó sus manos y tomó las del menor con una sola, dejando libres sus dedos para recorrer su piel; tocando desde sus pectorales, su abdomen, hasta bajar un poco más y estimular _aquella_ parte, prendiendo al chico que besaba salvaje, haciéndole escurrir saliva y _otros_ líquidos.

—E-espera, ¿no es m-muy temprano para hacer esto? — alcanzó a decir, tratando de contener sus deliciosos gemidos.

El rubio le soltó con delicadeza las manos —tienes razón, pero…— se quedó callado de un momento a otro al distinguir un aroma a quemado, un choque eléctrico le recorrió todo su cuerpo y se puso de pie de golpe.

—¡Lo olvidaba! Deje algo en la lumbre.

Corrió, saltando de dos en dos las escaleras, y ya lejano el chico escuchó —había venido a despertarte porque ya está listo el desayuno, no tardes en bajar.

Itachi se incorporó lentamente y ya de pie miró su naciente erección —maldita sea— gruñó entre dientes.

Caminó con pereza hasta el baño y terminó con su propia mano lo que el descuidado de Minato había iniciado.

Después de lavarse las manos y la cara, bajó directo a la mesa de la cocina, donde había un plato con una gran ensalada de fresas y mangos junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja y una copa de vino.

Estaban viviendo cómodamente del dinero que le habían asignado a Itachi a su retiro por su excelente trabajo como ninja, que si bien no era la gran cosa, les alcanzaba para vivir bien.

Y aunque podrían comer sin problemas de eso, ambos cuidaban de un pequeño huerto en el patio de su jardín, donde además tenían un pato y varias gallinas, que por alguna extraña razón el chico disfrutaba de abrazarlas con frecuencia, es un misterio que ni Minato entiende del todo.

El rubio llevó a la mesa su plato y sus bebidas, se sentó y comenzó a comer junto a su amado.

—Tenía carne, la estaba dorando cuando subí por ti— sorbió de su copa —pero ya se carbonizó, lo siento.

—Eso no era lo que me importaba… — dijo haciendo un puchero, metiéndose una fresa a la boca.

Lo miró con atención, demorando algunos segundos en recordar lo que había dejado a medias. — ¡Perdón! — Se llevó una mano a la frente dándose cuenta del error —ésta noche te lo pagaré, te regresaré el doble.

—Que sea el triple y en ésta tarde, hoy amanecí con mucha energía— Se cubrió el rostro tratando de evitar que viera su rubor, avergonzado de las atrevidas palabras que se le escaparon; aunque él ya lo conocía, era un amante insaciable.

Sonrió ligeramente, lleno de felicidad. Miro las blancas paredes que entre los dos iban llenando de color, pintándolas con dibujos sencillos, que al verlos en conjunto formaban una vista maravillosa.

Se detuvo a mirar las flores que había en el centro de la sala, las había cortado del jardín para el azabache esa misma mañana, y deslizó sus ojos hacia él.

—Soy feliz. — Suavemente, susurró sincero.

Y de eso modo, día a día, pasaban los mejores años de sus vidas.


End file.
